The Summoner
The Summoner is a character from the webcomic Homestuck written by Andrew Hussie. Little is stated about him in the webcomic besides that he is the ancestor of the brown blooded troll named Tavros Nitram. Since nothing much is known about this character, there is no real canon way to role play him. In The Role Play In its_a_game_of_spin_the_bottle# The Summoner is role played by Sum, which is where the nick name came from. He is role played as a sassy lowblood who started his own rebellion on Alternia, but unlike mutant blood The Signless, he took a more hostile approach. Being a sassy lowblood, The Summoner “Doesn’t take no shit from no bitch” especially if it’s a highblood. Funny enough, he’s in a matespritship with the sea dweller Orphaner Dualscar. History It’s been said by The Yolorosa that she spent time on a slave ship with Summoner, hinting that he possibly had a slave history under highbloods. Though sometime in his life he joined The Cavalreapers, which is a military branch on Alternia. He quickly rose through the ranks, eventually becoming the highest rank within the branch. After gaining the trust of The Cavalreapers, he then revealed wings, of which were concealed beneath his cloths and considered a mutation that he would have been culled for having if they had not come to trust him as a strong leader. After gaining the trust of The Cavalreapers, he asked them to join him in a rebellion against The Condescension and her iron fist. Wanting to tear down the hemospectrum and create equality for the lowbloods as well as vengeance on the highbloods for oppressing them, he gathered his men and woman and set foot to go out and conquer. Like most lowbloods, he had psychic powers, which his where to control the beast of Alternia. He used this to his advantage when it came to his rebellion, controlling mass amounts of fauna to fight on his side when the time came. . Before that, though, while he was organizing his troops, he came across a pirate highblood named Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, of which he fell for near instant, despite his bitter feelings of highbloods. The feelings weren’t one sided, as she felt the same, and a Matesprit between them took off near instantly. Though they loved each other dearly, having a matespritship that ran deep with the richest red, a time came where, due to unknown circumstances, Summoner had to kill Mindfang. He didn’t want to and begged for another way, but as Mindfang was mortally wounded already, assumingly unintentionally, he was manipulated by Mindfang for the final blows, to fulfill her destiny that she saw in the eight ball. Both heartbroken and in rage, Summoner decided soon after to lead his attack on the throne. However, his choice was made with haste and out of blind fury, and lead to his demise. Somehow, though, he came back to life when he came to the hive in the forest which was, at the time, owned by Kankri Vantas. He made quiet an entrance, bringing “the drink” (booze) and showing everyone in the hive, who were having drama, a good time. It was there that he met Gamzee Makara, of which they both got drunk off their asses and bangaranged in a spare room. The next morning Gamzee voiced his regret as he was in a matespritship with Eridan Ampora. Summoner brushed it off with his typical sass, though somewhat hurt because he felt he showed the troll a good time and that whatever they had done the previous night had had some meaning. Sometime later, Orphaner Dualscar came to the hive, a friend made sometime between the rebellion and his death. Though Summoner’s personality proved to challenge the highblood, as he was loyal to the hemospectrum and believed that lowbloods obeyed their higher casts and there for he could say whatever he wanted to whoever he wanted. This didn’t set well with Summoner, to say the least, so he decided to put Dualscar in his place by dragging him outback and spraying him down with a hose until he surrendered. Though Dualscar could have easily crushed the lowblood with one hand, he chose to submit and then snapped out of his shitty attitude. Soon after, Dual and Sum developed a close friendship, rekindling their bond from their previous life. They found that they both felt more red then anything and despite both of their views and experience with the casts, decided to begin a matespritship of which has survived to this day. Though it wasn’t all clear skies and smooth roads. Summoner got into a fight with a female troll named Sollux Captor, who everyone referred to as Solly. She ended up bringing him to near death with her powerful psychic powers, tearing his wings off even. Everyone found them in the nick of time, fearing for his life. Yolorosa had recently become a rainbow drinker, and as the people in this role play group have already destroyed all canon logic of Homestuck, she decided to save him she would turn him as well. His wings where then sewed back on and healed. Summoner hated being a rainbow drinker as it proved more of a hassle then anything. He missed what it was like to be alive, though he kept those feelings to himself. He often went days without drinking blood, in an attempt to feel normal. One day, though, he and Dualscar where in some caves exploring when they stumbled upon some glowing mushrooms of which they ate. They started hallucinating and it proved to show signs of being fatal if either of them weren’t immortal already. Their friend Catthew was with them and Summoner got so messed up off the mushrooms that he attacked and drank the poor troll nearly dry. Dualscar saved him by tearing Summoner off him, of which Summoner came to his senses and flew away. Shamed by what he did, as he lived to fight for trolls personal freedom and felt he violated Catthew’s, he stayed away for some time. Eventually Dualscar came back and they talked about what happened, which calmed Summoner down. Though the guilt stayed with he tried his best to forgive himself. After some time Summoner met Dualscar’s moirail, Dirk, on his way to the store. He decided to help the human carry home mass amounts of orange juice, hitting it off rather well. As they talked they came to a conclusion that it might be okay to fool around for a minute, as Dualscar had shown an interest in his ex-moirail at the time, Signless, and he felt that he would be okay if they messed around and they were both in quadrants with Dualscar. After they had relations, Summoner instantly felt guilt and they returned. It wasn’t long before he confessed what had happened between him and Dual’s moirail. After a long talk they decided to separate and Dualscar explained to Summoner that he was used by Dirk. This enraged Summoner, as he didn’t like to be manipulated and decided to go after Dirk in a fit of rage. Being under the impression that Dualscar would be ending his moirailegance with Dirk, Summoner had plans that only one of them would come back. He confronted Dirk in the woods, immediately getting into a verbal confrontation. When the human proved to have no real excuse for his actions, only able to apologize and insist he wasn’t trying to hurt anyone, that it was a misunderstanding of how quadrants worked, Summoner impaled him through the chest with his lance, killing him. People showed up at the scene just as it happened, Dualscar immediately showed anger and hurt. Summoner came out of his rage, realizing what he’d done and yet again seeing how he was the monster. He flew away, his choice decided. Karkat took Dirk’s body back to the hive where he attempted to kiss him back to life. Summoner was stumbled upon by Mindfang, who still had red feelings for him and had become moirails with him. Just as she came across the scene, before Summoner had the chance to see her, he killed himself, impaling his heart which somehow killed him, despite being a rainbow drinker. Dualscar and Mindfang both where heartbroken, as well as Acia Makara, who was Dual and Sum’s “adoptive daughter”. This event had proved to weigh heavily on Karkat Vantas especially, though, as he had already lost so many important people in a short amount of time. Summoner’s body was left in the woods and when later was going to be retrieved, was no longer there. Everyone assumed that he was taken by the beasts that where so loyal to him. After time had passed, however, Summoner rose from the grave, completely alive. He was no longer a rainbow drinker and seemed healed of all ailments, including his alcoholism he had shown earlier in his time at the hive. Though everyone was relieved and happy of hi return, Dualscar and Mindfang were also torn, as it was a lot of emotional trauma to accept someone they both loved was dead and gone and see them again in the flesh. Later, Mindfang and Summoner talked and she expressed just how deep her wounds ran, having seen the man she loved more than any other killed right before her eyes at his own hand. He then proceeded to apologize, explaining he didn’t know and that he wasn’t thinking straight and promising to make it up to her. They then spent time having pale bonding. As time went on and things slowly returned to as close to normal as they possibly could, Summoner gradually spent less and less time around. He decided that he needed to find out who he really was and become self-realized. The more time he spent away, however, the less he was able to spend with Mindfang and Dualscar, which proved to hinder his moirailegance especially. When he finally came around for a while, he was told that Mindfang was pregnant, as Dualscar and her had developed a Kismesistude over the time. It was supposed to be impossible for trolls to reproduce on their own, but a curse was set on the land when Kurloz’s cauldron was dumped over mid hoodoo by Dualscar. Summoner questioned Mindfang about her intentions with the child, as a child born into hate wouldn’t be a happy one, and she said she didn’t know. He then asked if she had red feelings for his Matesprit and she avoided answering until he pushed her and she admitted her feelings. He felt betrayed because part of him was still red for her, though not near as much as he was for Dual, and she was supposed to be his moirail. He deemed it as karma for what he did to Dualscar and broke things off with Mindfang. Summoner since hasn’t been near the hive much, not wanting to see the grub that is the product of Mindfang and Dualscar. Relationships Orphaner Dualscar Summoner and Dualscar where friends in Sum’s timeline before they entered the roleplay. After they came in, however, they started off on a negative foot of which they both made up and developed a matespritship. They have had their ups and downs but have been together ever since. Dualscar and Summoner have broken up a couple times, once when Mindfang came back into Summoner’s life and he was confused on how he felt, and once after Summoner and Dirk, Dualscar’s moirail, slept together in the woods. Summoner hasn’t been around the hive lately but when he does show up it’s more than apparent how strong their relationship really is with how they are in each other’s presence. Not to say they couldn’t due for some more one on one time, as they definitely could. After learning about what "Human marriage" was, Dualscar and Summoner decided to marry to strengthen their matespritship to which they have been every since. Marquise Spinneret Mindfang Mindfang and Summoner where once matesprits up until he had to end her life due to un known circumstances. When she came back into his life, though, he was in a red relationship with Dualscar, her ex-kismesis. This lead to conflicting emotions among all three of them, as Dualscar expressed he was over Mindfang but Summoner wasn’t, as Mindfang wasn’t over either of them. Summoner gained permission to sleep with Mindfang old times’ sake, though there is speculation Dualscar wasn’t as okay with this as he lead on. After Dualscar and Summoner broke up, it gave him time to think about how he really felt about the two trolls. After talking with Mindfang and deciding he wanted Dual, Dualscar and Summoner got back into a matespritship. This isn’t to say that Mindfang and Summoner’s relationship ended here, as after more time spent together, they settled on a pale relationship as Summoner’s current one with Signless wasn’t as fulfilling. He broke things off with Signless, which the feeling was mutual, and began a moirailegance with Mindfang. However, due to complications and time spent apart, they ended things on a rather bitter note. Dirk Strider Gamzee Makara Acia Makara Nepeta Leijon The Signless